As technologies advance with computing devices, challenges and opportunities exist with the delivery and presentation or high-definition display of premium content to the user or consumer employing such computing devices. These computing devices may include desktop personal computers (PCs), all-in-one (AIO) computers, tablet devices, smartphones, laptop computers including Ultrabook™ computers, and the like. Of course, proprietary issues and protection of the premium content should generally be considered. Moreover, aspects such as the form and capacity of network communication, graphics processing, and so on, may be deliberated.